<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Наш ответ Извечному Врагу! by MorrighanofEriu, WTF Wh40k Astra Militarum 2021 (WTFAstraMilitarum)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29720112">Наш ответ Извечному Врагу!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorrighanofEriu/pseuds/MorrighanofEriu'>MorrighanofEriu</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFAstraMilitarum/pseuds/WTF%20Wh40k%20Astra%20Militarum%202021'>WTF Wh40k Astra Militarum 2021 (WTFAstraMilitarum)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Warhammer 40.000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Art, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Ink, Pencil, Traditional Media, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:54:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>71</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29720112</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorrighanofEriu/pseuds/MorrighanofEriu, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFAstraMilitarum/pseuds/WTF%20Wh40k%20Astra%20Militarum%202021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Неделя полковой агитации.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 4 Quest 2: Визуал от М до E 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Наш ответ Извечному Врагу!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Комиссару не следовало это поручать сыну полка…</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p></p><div class="underdiv"><p>
</p>
<p></p><div><dl> 
<dd></dd>
<dt class="hd">
Коллекционные карточки:
</dt>
<dd class="expandable spoiler hidden">

<dl>
<dd></dd>
<dt class="hd">
код
</dt>
<dd class="expandable spoiler hidden">
<code>&lt;a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFAstraMilitarum" target=_blank&gt;&lt;img src="https://media.discordapp.net/attachments/746257986414182440/814929152452853760/savlar.png" alt=""&gt;&lt;a&gt;</code>
</dd>
</dl>

<dl>
<dd></dd>
<dt class="hd">
код
</dt>
<dd class="expandable spoiler hidden">
<code>&lt;a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFAstraMilitarum" target=_blank&gt;&lt;img src="https://media.discordapp.net/attachments/746257986414182440/814929156495114250/savlar_2.png" alt=""&gt;&lt;a&gt;</code>
</dd>
</dl>

<dl>
<dd></dd>
<dt class="hd">
код
</dt>
<dd class="expandable spoiler hidden">
<code>&lt;a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFAstraMilitarum" target=_blank&gt;&lt;img src="https://media.discordapp.net/attachments/746257986414182440/814929945758531615/savlar_3.png" alt=""&gt;&lt;a&gt;</code>
</dd>
</dl>
</dd> 
</dl></div></div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>